Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains Tournament. The scientific associate of Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder, Stockman is a world-renowned weapons designer. He is a secondary antagonist in the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''franchise, though his appearance comes from the series's 2003 reboot. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Lethal Deadline Oroku Saki informs Stockman of a rapidly approaching deadline for his latest weapon: a robotic copy of millionaire David Xanatos called Coyote. Stockman completes the robot just in time for the deadline, but soon faces down enemy scientist, Anton Sevarius. Sevarius threatens to blow up the facility, brandishing an explosive chemical. Stockman attempts to call his bluff, sending in his lethal Mousers to kill Sevarius. Unfortunately for Stockman, Sevarius does not kid and drops the chemical. In the resulting explosion, both Stockman and Sevarius survive, but the Coyote prototype is destroyed. This leads to Stockman's severe punishment from Oroku Saki: losing his left eye. Stockman eventually completes the Coyote prototype, only for Shredder's servant and torturer, Hun, to send it off on a mission to destroy the techno-kinetic ghost, Technus. When Technus destroys Coyote, the Shredder does not take kindly to the loss, punishing Stockman with his own Foot clan robots. Stockman is left paralyzed and dismembered after the second round of torture. He later meets with the Shredder after the martial artist kidnaps Xanatos; Stockman can only glumly observe the Shredder's pleasure. A Near-Fatal Fight The Shredder's punishments prove brutal to the point where Stockman must reformat the rest of his body into a new, cyborg walker. Stockman's new body proves useful as a guard for the Shredder's security system. The new body comes in handy: Dr. Drakken and Shego arrive to deactivate the system as part of a plan to free David Xanatos from the Shredder's prison. He launches a set of mechanical limbs at Shego, but she manages to get free. She also avoids the walker's missiles. Stockman catches her off guard with a blast from his gatling gun, though Shego's body armor deflects most of the damage. He attempts to finish her off with a blast from his flamethrower, but this attack only manages to mildly burn Dr. Drakken's hair. Shego finally has enough of the doctor's attacks and uses her pyrokinetic abilities to send him flying through a wall. The crippled walker and Stockman have no chance to respond when Shego picks up a laser cannon and sends him out of the building; Stockman falls several stories to his apparent death. Just Ahead Stockman somehow manages to survive even this, but his head is left as the only functional part of his body. Now installed in a spider-like walker, Stockman hacks into Emperor Zurg's trans-dimensional equipment on the Shredder's orders. Along the way, he destroys a few of Zurg's hornets. Treachery at the Battle of New York All the while, Stockman has not forgotten the Shredder's torturing him. The defiant Stockman turns to Cobra Commander for assistance in destroying the Shredder. Though Cobra is skeptical, Stockman presents him with both a scheme of the Shredder's base and proof of the Shredder's latest weapon: a dimensional-reality breaker capable of destroying the universe. Convinced, Cobra and his forces attack the compound. Stockman manages to rebuild a new body for himself and uses a lethal adhesive to trap the Shredder's robotic body to the ground during the Battle of New York. He swears to take the real identity of the Shredder, an Utrom named Ch'Rell, apart, piece by piece. While Stockman is delighting in the irony of the situation, the Shredder escapes. The entire base, however, is leveled from an attack by the true Shredder. Back for More Baxter Stockman is one of only two members of Cobra's loyalists to definitely survive the battle. The only other survivor is Cobra himself. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Of Mice and Men Baxter Stockman receives a new model of Mouser from his student, Jack Spicer. These new Mousers are able to steal large sums of cash and jewelry from any source. Though initially pleased, Stockman turns hostile when Spicer requests more monetary support. He sics the new Mousers onto Spicer, who is only barely able to stop them with a magnet. He then unleashes a laser turret upon Spicer, badly injuring his foe. Stockman escapes, laughing. Infected While working in a new lab, Stockman encounters the lethal virus, Thrax. The virus strikes Stockman down, infecting him with a debilitating flesh-eating illness. Fortunately, Mok Swagger gives Stockman a new robotic body in exchange for a small favor. Little does Stockman realize that Mok was the one who ordered Thrax to infect him. Weapons Galore Under Mok's order, Stockman travels to an abandoned COBRA base in order to acquire useful equipment. There, he encounters Destro, who has the exact same idea. Destro, riding in a HISS tank, opens fire on Stockman, now clad in an even bigger armor. Destro shoots first, but he only manages to scratch the plexiglass of Stockman's shielding. Stockman then unloads his missiles and machine guns onto the HISS tank, but they prove to be similarly useless. One missile goes wide of the target, opening a hole in the ground; Destro takes the opportunity to knock Stockman into the pit. Stockman, however, is equipped with rocket boots and so manages to escape the pit. He unloads his full arsenal onto Destro, clouding the opponent's vision just long enough so that he can punch Destro's tank out of control. Victorious, Stockman sets about acquiring technology. New Testing Stockman discovers the insane Jeremiah Gottwald stumbling around the city, severely injured. Stockman takes advantage of the opportunity, capturing Gottwald and experimenting upon him. Agent Smith warns Stockman of the folly of the experiments, but Stockman ignores him. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War A Rival between Scientists Baxter Stockman forges a partnership with fellow DC villain, Mark Desmond. Together, they manage to develop a super soldier formula. Matters get worse, when Desmond discovers Stockman's secret project, containing several skeletons in his closet. The scientist then starts to turn back on Stockman, and threatens him in the process. The Final Straw Fed up with Desmond's blackmailing behavior, Stockman decides to turn back on Desmond, blasting his rival with an unharmed shot from a high tech gun. He then proceeds to leave his foe at his fate, as sets an explosion on his laboratory, ablazing it with flames. Stockman then attempts to flee, only to be stopped by Hun, a chief lackey of his supervisor, Utrom Shredder, who demanded the scientist's report to his master. Desmond catches up the two of them, forcing the martial artist to fight. Desmond then drinks a liquid vial, that turned him into a rogue beast, that it would even the odds. That beast, manages to hold off Stockman and Hun, even pushing the enforcer from a higher lift, down to the ground, leaving him unconcious for the time being. Desmond does the mistake of standing in a pool of water, leaving the perfect chance for Stockman to increase the voltage of the buidling, underneath Desmond, electrocuting him. The resulted electrocution and the burning laboratory triggered the buidiling's foundation, toppling most of the rumbles right into Desmond, crashing him. At that moment, Hun recovers and takes Hun back to the Utrom Shredder's headquarters, to report him about the damage, he set previously. Punishment After being informed about the damage, cost in the previous event, the Shredder punishes the scientist, demanding that he would tolerate another loss. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:1984 introductions Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:Redeemed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Robots Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Free For All Villains Tournament